Bad or Not?
by fatsnoopylove
Summary: In an alternate universe, Harry is Voldemort's right hand man. Or is he? His parents and friends are all alive in my story. HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. J.K.Rowling owns all.

:::::Chap 1::::

Death was the only word that could describe the scene. About 50 death eaters stood around watching and waiting for their orders. In the middle of the all the death eaters stood a tall and menacing looking man in dark robes that had an almost snake look to him called Voldemort. Between Voldemort and a male death eater was a battered and beaten looking woman.

"Crucio," called out the death eater. The woman screamed out her pain. The death eater didn't stop. He didn't stop until the woman couldn't scream anymore. By the time the woman had lost the ability to scream, she had no mind left in her to realize that she was in pain.

"Very Good," said the reptilian looking man. "You've done well. It is no wonder you're my right hand man."

"Thank you, my lord," said the death eater. As the reptilian leader walk around in a circle stopping in front of various death eaters he said, " Watch and learn and you'll see why I made him my right hand man." "The final resistance has decided to try and end it all now. We will give them what they want. We will watch as they scream out their pain. We will watch as their blood spills for it's final time."

"YES, MY LORD!" screamed outall the deatheatersin unison.

"Very Good, we are done here. and Harry..."said the reptilian man. "Good Job on torturing the woman."

As Harry, went to take the now insane woman he held up a silver coin. All the death eaters apparated out of the death zone.

All the deatheaters had disapparated to a small town cottage, one of the few that hadn't been destroyed in the previous battles. Harry stood at the center of the deatheaters and started talking. "You have all heard Voldemort this night. Does everyone know what I want them to do when the final battle comes?"

"Yes, we do."

"Good," said Harry, "now I am going to take this woman to Saint Mungos. Go home and wait for new orders. I have to make sure all the potions that I have made are right and going fine.Now Go!"

All the deatheaters disapparated to their seperate houses. Harry apparated to Saint Mungos and gave the insane woman to one of the mediwithes. He then apparated away to his house. He went down to his basement and there in rows upon rows were hundreds of potions brewing. Along the sides of the walls of the basements were shelfs upon shelfs of potion vials with varying colors. He stopped and looked at various potions before coming to a row of murky green bubbling potions. He stopped and pulled a dipper of the potion out before dumping the contents back in.

"I'll need to put some anterodentia in 1 hour." Harry looks into his store room and finds that he doesn't have any anterodentia. Harry then apparated to Diagon Alley planning on walking the rest of the way to knockturn alley. When he got to Diagon Alley he glared at all the cowering witches and wizards as he walked past them on his way to Knockturn Alley.

"Potter, take one more step and I'll stupefy you."

Harry turned to look at the man that dared to threaten him and laughed. "Lupin! Well isn't this my lucky day? I thought I told you the next time I saw you I would kill you."

"You did and I'm still here now aren't I?" glared Lupin

"Yes well, I have my reasons for that. You know, Lupin, there are reasons why the light side has failed in this war. It's because of people like you who always believe that if they warn a person that they're going to do something that the other person won't retaliate. Leave Lupin or I will retaliate.I only came to go to knockturn alley. Leave before I crucio or even worse kill you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that Harry. For your mother still thinks there still some good in you. For her sake I'm giving you the chance to surrender."

"Stupid mum," mumbled Harry, then loudly shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Remus Lupin was hit and he fell. Harry then continued on his way to Knockturn Alley leaving the body of Remus Lupin laying on the ground in Diagon Alley where he fell.

::::about 10 min later in knockturn alley, in a potion brewery shop::::

"I need about 50 roots of Anterodentia." said Harry to the owner.

"H-here y-you go. That'll b-be f-five galleons." stumbled the man.

Harry then apparated outof Knockturn Alley back to his house to continue his potions till he was called again by Lord Voldemort.

about 20 min later in Diagon Alley

Lupin stirred and upon getting up said to noone in particular besides himself.

"How am I going to tell Lily? How am I to tell her that her son no longer has any goodness left in him." He then silently apparated out of Diagon Alley to headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

:::Chap 2:::

at the Weasley House

Ginny Weasley sat by her bedroom window, waiting. She wasn't supposed to wait anymore she told herself. No, she wasn't supposed to wait for Harry anymore. He had left and become a death eater. He hadn't said anything, just left. Why had he done that? Did he not love her anymore? He at one time said that he would do anything to protect her. Did that not hold true anymore? Yes, she wasn't supposed to wait anymore. She didn't even know what she was waiting for anymore. Was it just for Harry to come back or was she waiting for an explanation? No answers came to her, so she just continued to wait by her bedroom window looking at nothing in particular.

::::at headquarters::::

Remus Lupin apparated into 12 Grimauld place. Upon his arrival he looked around at the rest of the order. There weren't many left of them. Compared to the army that Voldemort had their measly number of 20 aurors, a varying degree of races on their side, seemed hopeless. On top of that, he would have the terrible job of telling one, Lily Potter, that he had failed to bring her son and that he thought it was hopeless to try.

"Remus, is that you?" called out a woman's voice from the room next door, which happen to be the kitchen. In came a thin red-haired woman with emerald green eyes. The hope in her eyes that shone when she first came into the room were quickly dashed when she saw that he was alone.

"Lily, I'm, I'm," said Lupin, not able to finish his apology. He bowed his head shame. The words just wouldn't come out. "I wasn't able to bring him back. And I don't think I'll be able to either."

"Oh Remus, I had so hoped," sobbed out Lily. Footsteps could be heard come into the room. A raven haired man with spectacles came in saying, "Come on, the meeting is about to start." Upon seeing his wife crying, he went to her and said while rubbing her back gently, "Come on Lily, let's go."

:::Harry's house:::

Harry was thinking. He was thinking of his next move. He had once told Arthur Weasley that Ginny was his first priority. Did that still hold true. The answer came with resounding clarity. It was YES and it would always be yes. Wasn't that why he had become a death eater? Wasn't that why he gone and done terrible things? He had never killed anyone but, he had become known as the worst death eater because he didn't give you release from the hell called pain. He had sent more people to Saint Mungos than Voldemort had killed. He had to stop thinking, he told himself.

"I already have my plan. I've had it since I left home," he told himself. Harry went to his kitchen and made himself a sandwich, all the while not able to stop himself from thinking his already planned next move. 3 out of the 4 steps had already been completed. Now he just had to make sure that all the death eaters did what they were supposed to. Ties to Voldemort were always really tight. They out all the types of ties were the hardest to break. Harry silently got up and left to go to bed. There was no way he would be able to tell which death eater would back out at the last moment because of his loyalty to Lord Voldemort. When the final battle came, that's when he would know.

::::Headquarters::::

Around a table sat the entire Order of the Phoenix. At the front stood an old man with silver hair and a silver beard with half moon spectacles. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

"We are slowly falling entirely to Voldemort and his army. I fear that this final battle is our last hope and our defeat. There is nothing that I can think of that will help us to win against this horror. We are all that is left of the ones that want to fight for the light and our freedom. Many of our original number are dead and countless more are insane. James, Lily, I'm sorry but, I can not deny that the latter is because of your son." Said the tired looking man with a defeated sigh.

"It's alright Albus, we have already come to terms with that," said James. With that he stood up and spoke clearly for everyone to hear, "I'm tired of waiting and watching to see if my own son or Voldemort and his death eaters have something else. I want my freedom. I don't want to live in a world where the ruler is worse than the ministry. I'm fighting in this final battle and if I die in it, then so be it."

"Here, here," shouted out a scruffy looking man by the name of Sirius Black.

"I am with James all the way."

"Sirius, you'd be beside James no matter what but, I'm with him also," said Remus.

These sentiments were echoed by all the other members.

Albus stood up and said his final words, "Then it is decided, we are all going through with the final battle. Thank you. I now say that this meeting is over. Get some rest because the fight tomorrow might be your last."

With that, all the Order member apparated away to their separate homes to try to sleep, though none of them would be able to sleep well that night.

:::::In a cemetery, (the one Harry saw in his 4th year):::::

Silence filled the air. Dead silence. Only two people stood in the cemetery and that was Voldemort and Harry Potter.

"Potter, call them!" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord," said Harry as he pressed on the moving tattoo on his arm. Pain seared through him but he did nothing but bite his bottom lip. Waiting for no more than 10 seconds Voldemorts army began appearing into the cemetery. They began to form rings with death eaters as the first circle, then werewolves with Fenrir Grayback at the front of them, then trolls, and lastly dementors. When all were present Voldemort came to the very middle.

"Now we wait and see if any of the light is actually brave enough to come forward." Laughed Voldemort. All started to chuckle.

::::At the headquarters::::

Albus Dumbledore waited in anticipation for the rest of the order to arrive. He didn't to have to wait long for them to show. All order members arrived in about 2 minutes.

"Well," he sighed, "let's go." And with that all order member disapparated to the appointed cemetery.

At the cemetery

Within seconds where stood on one side only Voldemort's army now stood on the other side was the light.

"Well, well, well, you decided to show up after all. Shall we finish this." Said Voldemort upon seeing the members of the order.

"Yes we shall." Said James Potter.

"Alright, lets fight," Voldemort said to his army.


	3. Chapter 3

::::Chap 3::::

Harry Potter looked around at all the death eaters. Would they all comply or would they backout? He turned his head to look at all of them. Slowly one by one they all nodded their head.

"Well!" yelled Voldemort. "Why aren't you fighing?"

Suddenly all the death eaters turned toward Voldemort. Harry came out and stood directly in front of Voldemort. He tried to give Voldemort his worst look of complete hatred.

"Voldemort, we're tired of this war. We want to live the lives we lived before you." Said Harry. With that said all the death eaters pointed their wands at Voldemort

"Hey James, what's happening?" asked Sirius.

"Bloody Hell, I think they're giving up and fighting Voldemort." Said James.

"Merlin, I didn't think we were that imposing looking. And here I was thinking that we looked like the saddest lot ever." Said Sirius.

"Mate, be serious." Said James.

"I am Sirius."

"We're about to die by the hands of death eaters, and you still have time for that stupid joke." Said Remus.

"There is always time for that joke." Said Sirius.

"Voldemort," Harry screamed out interrupting the conversation, "it's your time to die, and let me tell you before you go, there isn't anyway that you're coming back. I've already destroyed your horcruxes, and nobody here wants you back." "NOW!" he screamed.

All the death eaters shouted out, "AVADA KEDAVRA," at Voldemort. Everyone watched in fear, waiting to see if the plan wouldn't work. They watched as Voldemort screamed in anguish as all the killing curses hit. They watched as his body became a twisting mass of smoke and magic. And finally, it was over but, nobody moved. They waited. Waiting for the next move, waiting to see if it was just some horrible joke.

"Alright," said Harry, "let's go. Let's finish what we started." With that, all the death eaters disapparated out of the cemetery, including Harry."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Sirius, we're in just as much shock as you are, so be QUIET!" shouted Remus.

"What should we do, go home and hope for the best? I mean I was expecting die today" asked one light member.

"No," said Albus, "Let us go back to headquarters and discuss our next step.

"Fine, that's what will do," said James. Murmurs of accent were made and with that all the Order members disapparated from the cemetery and back to headquarters.

::::In Headquarters:::::

"So what are we going to do?" asked Arthur

"Perhaps, now would be a good time to regroup and try to find more allies. (from now on various order members are talking, I don't have the book with me so I just going to put what they're saying and not their names)

"Is that even possible anymore?"

"Now that you-know-who is gone, what are the death eaters going to do?"

"I think Harry Potter is going to take his place and become the new dark lord."

"Shut up, shut up," shouted Lily, "my son can't take his place, he just, he just can't."

"Oh, I can't, can't I?" said Harry appearing behind them. All order members scrambled to get up as quick as they could and point their wands at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own harry potter, my roommate stole it during the night, so did J.K.Rowling who owns all.

Chap 4

"Oh, put down your wands down! I didn't come here to fight." Said Harry "I came here to talk."

"So talk!" said James not putting his wand down.

"Hmph," sneered Harry, "I came to tell you that you can relax for the moment and there won't be any battles anytime soon. And you might want to know my future plans."

"And just why would you tell us that?"

"Because, in the end, you're all going to be involved in them."

"Fine, so talk!"

"There is no way for Voldemort to come back, I made sure of that. And I believe that all of his previous army is now on my side. I think I made them convinced enough. They're all behind me and I intend to get more. When I have enough people behind me, I'm going to run for Minister of Magic. The first people I'm starting with are the people at St. Mungos."

"There is no way in hell that anyone in their right mind at St. Mungos would follow you. You're the reason that most of the patients are in there." Growled Sirius.

"Oh, but I think they will once I show them the potions I have made. Lupin, I think you'll even find one of my potions very interesting. If you decide to join me, it's waiting."

"Never, I won't ever follow a bastard." yelled Lupin.

"And here I was thinking I had a dad. Oh well, I can guaranteed that you won't be thinking that way when I become Minister." turning to Arthur he said, "Arthur, tell Ginny that she doesn't have to wait very much longer." And with those words, Harry left with a crack.

"Relax, he says, wait for your doom is what he means," cried Sirius in anquish.

"Sirius, straighten up and act your age. We have to think with a clear head. Now, if any of you were listening to what Harry was," said Lupin

"Why do you always tell me to act my age?"

"Because, you keep interrupting me, like that, and you need to. Now as I was saying, what kind of potions can Harry have that help him at St. Mungos? Most of the people there are injured or insane."

"With the way Harry has become, there probably mind control potions." Grumbled Sirius.

Lily looked away with sadness.

"Do you think we should go check it out at St. Mungos and see what he's going to do?"

Albus stood up and said, "I think it would be best for two of us to go. Two of us who don't have some kind of happier past ties to him. Moody, Tonks, I think you two should go. Would you be up for it?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun." Giggled Tonks.

"I'll go to." Grumbled Moody.

"Then let the rest of us go home, between you and me, I didn't get a wink of sleep." With that all the order members apparated away leaving only Arthur Weasley.

"What the bloody HELL did he mean about GINNY!"

**::::The Weasley house**:::::

A loud crack was heard throughout the weasley house. And with it came the father of seven children, and more specifically, a one Ginny Weasley.

"GINNY!" screamed Arthur.

The body of Ginny Weasley could be heard slowly coming down the stairs from her room to the sit-in room. As she came to stop in front of her father she sat down on one of the long worn-out couches that were in her home.

"Yes dad?" sighed Ginny.

"Have you been consorting with Harry Potter?"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Have you or have you not been in contact with Harry Potter?"

"I haven't been in contact with him since he went bad. Could you please not talk about him."

"No, why did he barge into the order and tell me to tell you that you don't have to wait very much longer. Longer for what, Ginny?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him what he meant?"

With that Ginny got up and went to her room in a huff, leaving her father to wander into the abyss of his thoughts.

**::::St. Mungos:::::**

Two very insane but, crazy looking people, apparated in to Saint Mungos. One looked incredibly battle worn and paranoid with a fake eye and wooden leg. The other was a woman with brilliant blue hair that crashed into a flower pot when she came in. Their names were Mad-Eye Moody and Nymphodora Tonks.

So, um, where's Harry?' asked Tonks.

Alright,' grumbled out Moody, you look that way and I'll look this way.'

A young mediwitch came over to them before they could go anywhere. May I help you she asked.

We're aurors and…' started Moody

Oh, Harry said you'd be here to help. We at Saint Mungos really want to thank you for volunteering to help us.' Interrupted the mediwitch.

What the bloody hell are you talking about!'

Aren't you the aurors that were going to come and help us with handing out the potions and helping reorient the patients?' asked the mediwitch.

No we came to find out what Harry Potter was doing.' Growled Mad-Eye.

Then you are the ones that are going to help us. Harry Potter said that you would come looking for him and that when you did we weren't to let you in until you agreed to help us. He said that if you wanted to spy on him then you'd have to help him.'

What?' yelled both Tonks and Moody.

You know I'm really glad that Harry decided to make up for his mistakes by fixing what he did." Said the mediwitch ignoring their protests.

What do you mean?' asked Tonks.

I mean Harry Potter figured out a way to heal the insane and various other problems by the means of potions.'

Such as?'

Oh, werewolves and vampires, which is really amazing. He actually managed to do what nobody has for over 100 years.' Rambled on the mediwitch.

My god, so that how he intends to get followers. We better tell Albus about this.' With that the two aurors went to the fireplace to floo to Hogwarts.

**:::At Hogwarts::::**

Out of the fireplace in Albus Dumbledore's office came two very agitated aurors.

Albus, Harry Potter intends to use a life debt to make sure he gets enough followers to make him minister.' Gasped out Tonks

What, how?' asked Albus

By healing the patients at St. Mungos. He made potions that could heal all the patients at St. Mungos. And we all know that about ¾ of the wizarding population resides in St. Mungos." Said a Tonks with a frantic voice.

We have to tell the order. Moody, go to my fireplace and call them.' Tonks round up the teachers, they'll want to be in this too.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chap 5

:::In Headquarters:::

'He's the devil!'

'Is he insane? How can he do something like that?'

Five people sat back in silence as the comments came about Harry's latest plan. Those five were James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black,

Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. As the comments kept coming their emotions got deeper and worse.

'Knock knock, oh please, don't stand up on my account!' said Harry appearing in front of the door to the Order meeting room.

'You really are a bastard, forcing the patients at St. Mungos to have a life debt to you!' shouted out Kingsley.

'Oh, so that's what you thought.' Said Harry. He then walked over to Moody and Tonks. 'Kingsley, shut up! If you talk like that in front

of my mother again, I will hit you so hard, you'll be hit so hard you'll be St.Mungos, and you two…turning to Moody and Tonks…do

you seriously think that I'm that terrible of a person. That's not even possible. Second, I want to be Minister. I need them to respect me

not fear me or be indebted to me. If they don't respect me, they'll have the opportunity later to kick me out of office, and thirdly, you two

are coming with me. If you want to spread false tales you have to pay for it.'

'What the devil do you mean?' growled Moody

'You two are coming to St. Mungos with me. There you will make up for your false gossip by helping passing out potions.' Harry then

went over to Lily and kissed her cheek.

'Jeez, mum, thinking so badly about me that you sink yourself into depression. Where's the mum that would force me to clean my room

without magic if I stepped out of line? Dad, how could you let her think that? It's called having faith in your kid. Alright well I'm going.

You guys have seriously got to get a new headquarter. You never know when someone is listening, RIGHT FRED AND GEORGE?

Well, bye.' With that Harry grabbed Moody and Tonks and disapparated to St. Mungos leaving a very stunned Order and two guilty

looking twins.

'James, Just a question.'

'What Sirius?'

'Does you son suffer from multiple-personality disorder?'

::::;AT ST. MUNGOS::::

'Oh, Henrietta, I have those two helpers I promised.' Yelled Harry upon reaching the hospital, turning to the two very stunned Aurors.

'Good luck, your going to nedd it because Henrietta there is a little overhyper.' Said Harry starting to laugh, 'I'm tired and going home.'

With that he smiled evilly at what they would go through and was gone.

::::At the Weasley House, Ginny's bedroom:::

She sat there thinking about what was going on. Her dad had not very long ago, asked her if she was consorting with Harry Potter. She was wondering if Harry had finally come to his sense a come back to ask for help. But most of all, she was wondering how her brothers could fun on day like this. She got up from her bed to go put her window open so that she could shout at them to be QUIET when suddenly...

"Boo," came a voice from behind her.

'Ahhh!' screamed Ginny. She quickly turned around to face the voice. There stood a smiling Harry.

'Hey Gin.' Said Harry soflty after the initial shock had worn off Ginny.

'Harry?' asked Ginny, not really sure if he was really there or just a figure from her wants. Ginny slowly stepped forward towards him. One step at a time before she came over and slowly touched him to make sure he was really there. When her hand touch solid body, she flung herself into his chest and started crying.

'It's ok, owww.' 'What'd hit me for?' Said Harry, reeling from being slapped in the face by Ginny.

"That was for not telling me before you left, that you were going to be a death eater. Why am I even talking to you? You're a death eater, I must be out of my mind."

"Hey, that not fair, I just can't get rid of the tattoo. I expected it to go away after Voldemort died."

"He's dead?"

"Your mom and dad are in the Order of the Phoenix. Didn't they tell you anything?"

"No, my dad just came in and asked if I was consorting with you." Said Ginny trying to give him her most incredulous look.

Ha ha ha, said Harry trying his best to hold back his laughter but failing miserably.

"What's so funny," said Ginny holding her hands on her hips.

Harry only managed to get one word out before he fell on top of Ginny's bed. "Consorting."

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." Said Ginny getting mad, going over to Harry to try and stop him.

"I'm sorry, ha ha, but I just spent a year with Voldemort, never laughing at all during that time, and to hear that your dad said the word consorting, was just too much for me." Said Harry while putting his arms around Ginny's waist and pulling her close.

"Look I'm sorry, Ginny, but I thought that if you knew what was going on, you might inadvertently give it away."

"I wouldn't have said anything." Cried Ginny

"Right, you wouldn't have said anything but your mind would have known. And Dumbledore is a legillmens (sp?) master. He could have just got in your head and that would have ruined my plans."

"And just what were you plans that I couldn't know about?"

"Well as you must know, my first step was to get into Voldemort army and become his right hand man."

"Yeah, I know that one. I nearly went insane wondering if I had caused it. Next?"

"You're too sweet to cause that, but then again, nevermind."

"What is nevermind?"

"Nevermind is nevermind, now do you want to know my plan or not?"

"Fine, but I'm going to find out what nevermind is."

"I have no doubt. Next step was for me to find and destroy of Voldemort's horcruxes, that's why he was basically immortal, you know. Then I had to convince all of Voldemort's army that life without Voldemort would be best and at the same time to convince everyone that I tortured that I would make sure everything was okay when they came back to reality and that they would come back to their sanity. That was the hardest thing to do, you know, because I had to create potions that nobody else had managed to do before. It was only pure luck that I managed to make a uniform potion that cure insanity, werewolves, vampires, and a number of other things. I'm still not sure but I think what happened was that I put my sane magic and non whatever else into the potion I was making and so basically, I think my magic is just wiping out their whatever."

"And now what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to have my potions given out, become Minister of Magic, make everyone think I'm a god, and to do this." With that Harry pulled Ginny's face to his lips and kissed her. Ginny slowly started kissing him back and wrap her arms around his neck. A little while after during the songfest, Ginny felt Harry's left hand traveling up, so she did the sanest thing she could think of.

"OWW, cheese and rice, what is it with you and slapping my face?" yelled Harry.

'hahaha.' Laughed Ginny

'What are you laughing for? My pain is funny to you, is it?'

'I know when you're only mocking anger because you always switch to muggle terms.' Said Ginny giggling.

'Back to the topic, why'd hit me.' Asked Harry coolly, 'I seem to recall that we went all the way before.'

'Back then, I knew I had a sure thing. Now I feel like if I do it, I'm doing it with a different person, and that makes me feel like a common slag.'

"Merlin, Gin, you're not a slag. Why do you think I did all that stuff?'

'I don't know. Why?' asked Ginny in a huff.

'I did it because I didn't want you to have, like I don't know, a dangerous life. I did it because I was afraid that you only wanted, to, you know, stay with me, because it was wartime like your mom and dad did. I mean they loved each other a lot but I doubt they would have gotten married so soon if there wasn't a war going on.'

'One, your rambling and two, huh?' said Ginny

Harry buried his head into Ginny's stomach and mumbled something.

'Sorry, didn't quite catch that.' Said Ginny.

"I Said it's because I LOVE YOU." Answered Harry.

Ginny didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I don't own harry potter.

Seeing as how I only got one review on what should happen in the future, I decided to go along with that one.

So thanks to **flower123**

Chap 6

Arthur Weasley trudged into the kitchen with his wife Molly. He made himself a cup of tea and heavily sat down. Turning to Molly, he looked at her and sighed.

'I wish Voldemort had never come. Then our life wouldn't be about constantly worrying about new dark lords and bad guys going insane. Our life isn't necessarily simple, what with seven kids, but it would have been a lot easier.'

'I know dear, I just wish I knew what that Harry is up to.'

'I know, but what worries me the most is the way he told me what to say to Ginny. It was so so…'

'So what dear, evil, mad-like, what?'

'No, no, more like… endearing, it made me think that he hasn't lost all sense of himself or what the term love means. '

'I so hope so. I don't think I can stand to Ginny moping around all day in her room anymore. I don't think I can stand the face she makes when she hears the stuff that Harry did, like she's losing all hope,' said Molly with a sigh.'

'Speaking of Ginny, is she still in her room? Asked Arthur.'

'I think she is, the boys said that she hasn't come out all day.'

'Then I think it's about time she came out, said Arthur standing up, besides if I tell her that Harry seems like he's redeeming himself, then she might cheer up.'

'And if he's not, then she'll fall into deeper depression.' Cried Molly.

'Yes, but I don't particularly care about the future, it's too uncertain, I want to see her happy now. I'm going to go get her and ask her to help you with dinner.'

'Alright, I'll get started on dinner, but if she cries when her heart his broken again, it's your fault.' With that Arthur Weasley walked up the two flight of step, the first flight past Ron's room and the twins' bedroom next door. He came to her door and knocked twice on it. No answer.

'Ginny?' called Arthur. Still no answer. He then slowly opened the door, afraid of what he might see. What he was expecting certainly wasn't two teenage wizards snogging on Ginny's bed. He especially didn't think that he would see Harry Potter kissing his daughter.

'GINNY!' yelled Arthur incredulously. Two startled teens looked up to see the shocked face of Arthur Weasley.

'DAD?' yelled Ginny.

:::Harry's Pov::::

'Oh. . . crap! I didn't expect this to happen, then again I didn't really think this part through… wait a second, why the bloody hell am I thinking about this now. I looked up to see the now angry face of Arthur Weasley.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he yelled.

'I wonder what I should tell him.' Oh my god, he's coming over…huh… he just grabbed Ginny.

"Mr. Weasley let her go." I Said.

"You, you shouldn't even be talking now! You are a deatheater, and a crazy one at that."

"Hey, first off, its ex-deatheater, Voldemort is dead, no job, not a death eater. Second, I'm not crazy. Third, let her go" I yelled.

"What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be at S. Mungos with Tonks and Moody. What do you want with my daughter?" he yelled.

"I left Tonks and Moody in the overly hyper but yet capable hands of Mediwitch Henrietta. I wanted to ask your daughter to get back together with me."

"Harry," said Ginny, finally deciding to speak, "tell him why you became a death eater. I don't want to date you when my father hates you."

'I lower my head in defeat, she does make sense, loves a bitch.

"Fine," I sigh, "Mr. Weasley, I love Ginny. I became a death eater because I didn't want her to live unhappily. I came up with a plan to completely defeat Voldemort and have it so that Ginny would never live unhappily."

"And just what was this plan of yours?" Mr. Weasley asked me.

"I would become a deatheater and Voldemort's right hand man. I would destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes and then kill him. I would then heal everyone and gain respect enough to become the Minister of Magic. I would get lots of money and respect with that job and then I would marry Ginny." I said.

"YES!" I heard Ginny shout. She looked up to see the both of us staring at her.

"Heh,heh." I heard Ginny give an embarrassed laugh.

Mr. Weasley turned back to me and said, "So, why didn't you tell anyone the true after you defeated Voldemort? Everyone in the Order thinks you're either crazy or going to be the new Dark Lord."

"I thought it would be fun to make them squirm a little. By the way, why do you believe me?" I said sheepishly.

"I believe you because I have to and I most dearly want to. Now, what are you planning to do now?" he said.

"Could I stay here until my parents believe me too?"

"Fine, you can share a room with Ron. Hands off my daughter until married, got that?" he said saying the last part like he would use the three Chinese tortures on me if I didn't.

"Yes, Sir," I gulped.

"Good, now I have to go tell Molly, what you're all about." He said leaving out Ginny's door.

"I think I should probably go downstairs too." I told Ginny.

"Alright," she said, "I'm tired of sitting in my room by myself anyway, so I'm coming with you."

So the two of us got up and left out her door and went downstairs.

"Molly?" Arthur Weasley called to his wife.

"Yes dear?" said Molly coming out of the kitchen.

"I have some news for you." Said Arthur

"What is, oh my GOD, Harry Potter!" yelled Molly upon seeing Harry and Ginny walking down the stairs.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you again." Said Harry barely acknowledging the shocked expression on Molly's face.

"Hi mom," giggled Ginny.

Molly turned to her husband with a shocked expression on her face.

"Um, dear, about him, he's requested for a place to stay and I've agreed to let him sleep in Ron's room. Now I can explain why I'm letting him stay here." Said Arthur

"You bloody well better." Said Molly.

"Well you see, Harry apparently had," started Arthur before hearing seeing his sons coming in playing quidditch.

"MOM, do you have dinner read. . .," stopped a startled Ron upon seeing Harry.

"YOU, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Ron. He stopped yelling upon seeing that his sister's hand was held by Harry. With that Ron lunged at Harry and jumped on him and ended up sitting on Harry and managed to get one swing at Harry before Arthur pulled him off of Harry.

"Bloody Hell, Mr. Weasley do you specifically raise your children to hit me when they don't like something? Because if I go any further in my relationship with Ginny, I'm going to need protective guard spells on me." Said Harry earning him a smack on the shoulder from Ginny.

"Ow, Gin, your proving my point." Whined Harry.

"Sorry, but you were being stupid." Said Ginny.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by furthering your relationship, your not going to have any kind of relationship with my sister." Yelled Ron

"RON, watch your language." Said Molly.

"Watch my language, what about potter over there? He said Bloody Hell too." Said Ron indignantly.

"That's enough Ronald, now your father was just about to tell me why we have a convicted deatheater staying here." Said Molly

"Ex, Mrs. Weasley." Stated Harry

"Fine, ex- Arthur start talking!" said Molly

"I think I should tell you alone," he said as he began walking with molly to the kitchen, turning to Ron he said, "Ron, prepare the second bed in your room for Harry."

"WHAT!"

Potter House

Two men could be seen playing snapdragon in the living room of Godric Hollow. One red-haired woman could be seen pacing back and forth in the next room over, the kitchen. She finally stopped her pacing and went in to the living room.

"James, I want my son back." Said Lily

"What?" he shouted causing him to lose his game with Sirius.

"I said I want my son back!" she said again.

"But Why!" he asked

"I'm not ready to give up on my son yet. I was wrong to give up on him then. I won't do it again." Said Lily

'Damnmit' thought James, 'Harry how could you give her this hope? How…how could you give ME this hope?'

"Lily, we just, just can't. I'm not ready to trust him again." Said James

"Well, I am. I've decided to at least ask him why he did it." Said Lily defiantly.

"Lily," said Sirius, "I know I have nothing to do with this fight besides being Harry's godfather and James' best friend but, I promise, James and I are going to find Harry bring him back to you."

"Thank you Sirius," Lily sniffed, "but you know that was awfully mature of you."

"I can't help it, you guys are rubbing off on me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

"Ginny, your dad's a bit weird." Said Harry sitting down on the Weasley couch.

"Huh, why do you say that?" Said Ginny sitting on the couch next to him.

"Look at me Ginny, what do you see when you look at me?" Asked Harry

"I see the most handsomest and sweetest man that I love." Said Ginny

"That's what you see but, imagine what your dad sees. He sees a boy maybe a man that ran away from home, broke his daughter's heart, joined Voldemort and killed him. He probably sees me as volatile and on the verge of becoming the new dark lord. Think about it, he probably thinks that I don't know what I want in life and that I'm trying to break his daughter's heart again. I don't want people to see me like that and think that you're stupid for getting back with me." sighed Harry running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Harry no one is going to see that when you finish your plan and if they do, they're just stupid. Um… I don't mean to make you even more frustrated but, I kind of don't want you to be minister of magic." Said Ginny apprehensively.

"Huh, why?"

"You may think this is stupid but, I don't want you gone all the time and me lonely all the time."

"All right, then what do you want me to be? What should I become that you'd be happy with?" Asked Harry.

"What about a teacher, ministry liaison, or a quidditch player. I don't want just you or just me happy. I want both of us to be happy." Said Ginny.

"All right, I'll try for the Defense Againsts the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. They'll always have that one open." Laughed Harry. "What about you? Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm Poppy Pomfrey's assistant mediwitch when the school is open." Said Ginny.

"Alright, that settles it, I'm becoming the DADA professor." Exclaimed Harry.

Off at St. Mungos

"We've gotten lost at least 15 times and we still haven't found Harry. I thought he said he'd be here." Exclaimed Sirius.

"Sirius, watch," said James as Sirius toppled right into two patients, "out."

"Awfully sorry about that," said Sirius as he got up to help the two up. "Frank…Alice Longbottom, is that you?" Said Sirius Shocked.

"Huh," said Frank, "Sirius? What happened to you, you look so old."

"That's because I'm older since you've last had a sane moment, nearly 22 years. I'm just glad you woke up now. Voldemort's gone… dead I mean."

"Then why do you look so upset?" Asked Frank

"Because," said James, "the Orders afraid that Harry's gonna become they new Voldemort."

"What?" Exclaimed Alice. "Little Harry Potter, your son? No that's not possible, he was such a happy little baby. He was always smiling when we brought Neville over."

"Yeah well he's apparently smiling at others' pain now. By the way, how are you all two sane?" Asked James

"Well the reason I can't believe that Harry's bad is because he's responsible for us being awake. Apparently he made some miracle potion that cures just about everything and gave it to the mediwizards. Basically the whole hospital has their hands full with everyone needing to check out."

"He said he would do this to gain favor in votes enough to become minister of magic." Said James.

"James, I don't mean to patronize or upset you but, I know that I was only a parent for a year or so but, I believe that all parents should believe the best in their children." Said Alice.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just tired of getting my hopes up." Sighed James.

"Just watch James. Maybe Harry knows what he's doing." Said Frank. "Maybe this is a lot to ask but, could you show us Neville. I, I want to see how he grew up. He's still alive isn't he?"

"Please let him be alright." Sobbed Alice

"Sure, will take him to you." Said James.

Diagon Alley had become eventful once again. With the news that Voldemort was defeated and the army had subdued came from the temporary wartime minister of magic the shops and alley once again became a thriving mass of people. Olivanders had come out of hiding. All shops had reopened. Many of them had found booby traps or gift baskets from the Weasley twins. None of them were quite pleased upon finding they were turned into chickens, given foot-long tongues, given elephant ears, made to blow belches of fire, or not being able to use the restroom for hours on end that didn't stop until they bought an item from the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shop. None the less, shoppers came from all over for much needed supplies. Many took advantage of the defeat of Voldemort by reuniting with their now healthy loved ones in shops (mostly in Floreans.') Such is what happened unwittingly to a tall stocky youth by the name of Neville Longbottom who had stupidly agreed to take Luna Lovegood on a date to the new shop at diagon alley called Maria's Coffee Shop. Upon apparating into diagon alley Luna had started shouting at shoppers.

"STEP RIGHT UP FOLKS, LOOK AT THIS AMAZING SIR QUACKS A LOT! YES SIR THIS IS ONE FINE SPECIMEN OF A DUCK." Called a loud sing song voice.

Many heads turned to see the long blond haired girl who called out shouting her duck wares. Upon seeing that is was only the daughter of the crazy reporter Lovegood, Luna, they turned back to what they were doing. Some stayed to see what she was selling but, upon seeing that she was trying to sell her tall but shy looking male friend, they too turned away.

"Luna what are you doing?" sighed Neville.

"Crumpled-Horned Snorkaps are supposed to be out today and they are known to like false ducks." Replied Luna skipping.

"Then why didn't you make yourself the false duck?" asked Neville with a sigh.

"Don't be silly Neville. Crumpled-Horned Snorkaps are not." Whatever Crumpled-Horned Snorkaps weren't wasn't found out because four pops sounded and four people, one woman and three men appeared in front of them. When seeing the four, Neville fell back when he realized who they were, especially the woman and one of the men. He rubbed his eyes to make sure this is what he was truly seeing. With nods of their heads he said two words before moving forward to touch, hug and hold them.

"Mom? Dad?"

Sirius and James upon seeing the family reunited decided it best to leave quietly and continue their search of Harry.

"Maybe his ex-girlfriend knows where he lives or is." Stated Sirius.

"I don't see why Cho Chang would know, seeing as they split about a year before he left to join Voldemort. To tell the truth, I didn't think he was that broken up about it." Said James.

"James… where exactly were you the year before he left? " said a shocked Sirius.

"Why do you ask?" asked James

"Because…Harry was completely hooked on Ginny Weasley." Said Sirius.

"WHAT? When did that happen?" practically yelled James.

"It was real soon after Cho was gone. How could you not know? Never Mind lets just go to the Burrow." Stated Sirius.

"All right, I need to talk to Arthur about a Job Promotion." Said James.

"Such as?"

"Running for Minister of Magic when our temporary Minister leaves." Said James.

"Me thinks, you're trying to stop your son from becoming Minister of Magic. I bet you 5 galleons he's not going to run anyway." Said Sirius

"Sirius, that's a fool's bet. He said himself that he's going to run for Minister." Cried James. "You're on!"

"Alright then," said Sirius jumping up. With that he started singing, "We're off to see the Wizard," before popping away to the Weasley home, leaving James with his Jaw dropped. Without much delay, James righted himself and popped out also.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

"Arthur? Are you there?" rang out the voice of James Potter.

"James? Sirius? What are you two doing here?" asked Arthur upon hearing his name and seeing James and Sirius standing in his kitchen.

"Two things actually. One, I want to convince you to run for Minister of Magic. Two, we wanted to talk to your daughter, Ginny." Stated James

"Why to both things?" asked Arthur

"Well… to the first, we, well I, don't want Harry to become Minister of Magic and I was hoping you would run against him when he tries to get himself elected."

"WHAT!" came a yell and then a clap.

"Who the heck was that?" asked James running alongside Sirius to the other side of the kitchen wall leading to the living room.

Standing there was Harry Potter with his hand clapped over his mouth and Ginny Weasley with her hand to her forehead rubbing it slightly while shaking her head slightly in annoyance of Harry's stupidity.

"HAH! I told you he'd be here." Shouted Sirius.

This here by sparked a snort from Harry and a giggle from Ginny.

"Why the heck are you here?" yelled James clearly not amused by Sirius' outburst.

"Harry you're coming with us. I promised Lily I'd bring you home. You can't break a mother's heart. Plus if I do maybe I can persuade her to make her famous lemon bars. They're delicious." Said Sirius.

"Padfoot, you're getting ahead of ourselves so shut up and sit down." Hissed James

"Yes mommy," said Sirius promptly sitting where he stood after saluting James. This elicited more giggles from Ginny.

"Ignore him, answer the question Harry." Said James

"Simple, I want to be with Ginny." Said Harry with a shrug

"Oh…," was all James could manage.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence….

"Now what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

"Lily, we're back!" called James.

A woman with flaming red hair came out of the kitchen drying off her hands with a checkered towel.

"James, Sirius, is that you?" she called.

" Yeah and we brought guests. I hope you don' mind." Said James moving out the way so that his wife, Lily, could see who they had brought. Through the door stepped Arthur and Molly Weasley, Sirius, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny and then apprehensively Harry. Lily's lips immediately started quivering when she saw her son. She started to step towards him as if to run and fling her arms around him but stopped. Harry looked down and mumbled as low as he could "I'm sorry."

Those two words however softly said were all that Lily needed before she ran to, grab, hold, and hug her son while sobbing. While Harry could keep a cool face in front of Voldemort and under the Crucio curse, he couldn't in front of his mother. He soon joined her in sobbing while trying to hold her tighter to him crying softly, "Mom." "Mom"

"Do you think we've lost her?" asked a very scared Moody who was by then hiding behind a large potted plant.

"How does she keep finding us?" asked Tonks who was hiding behind a trashcan and trying her best to blend in using her Metamorphamagus powers.

"Oh, nice aurors, where did you run off to?" called out an overly joyful Henrietta the Mediwitch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"So…," said James.

"So….," said Harry.

As the awkward family sat in tense silence, Lily busied herself by making tea and snacks.

"Sugar?" she asked.

"No thanks." Said James

"Crumpet?" said Lily.

"ummm…no thanks Lily." Said Sirius with nods in the negative from the other guests.

"Oh…Okay." Said Lily a little put out that her attempt to break the ice didn't work.

"Soo…," said James.

"So…." Said Harry.

"ARR!" said Ginny jumping up.

"I am sick of you guys dawdling in your make-up session. You've been found, you hugged, you've cried and been forgiven. Now hurry up and tell them your bloody plans for the future and why you did all that stuff and lets go! I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Yelled Ginny at Harry.

"Yes dear." Said Harry in voice of child who had just been punished.

"I didn't mean to make everyone completely damaging upset about me leaving." Said Harry.

"Harry, why did you go? Why didn't you tell us what you had planned and see if we could help? We've been fighting them, you do know that don't you?" said James

"That's exactly why I didn't tell anyone or ask for help. You guys, everyone I mean, has been fighting Voldemort for at least 50 years and you hadn't got that close to defeating him. I went in and within two years, I had him defeated and with no way back." Exclaimed Harry.

"What exactly did you planned to do afterwords, tell everyone what you just said? No one is going to exactly believe everything is all humpty-dorey." Said James.

"Well, that was the reason I made that potion that can cure everyone. I was going use their thanks to elect me as minister of magic and make it so the death eaters got mild sentencing or something so they could go back to their normal lives. That's kind of the reason they all went along with my plan." Said Harry.

"What do you mean was?" asked James.

"Well, Ginny doesn't want me to be minister. I don't really and truly understand why but I'll respect that. So, now I'm going to try and get the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'll also get to work beside Ginny." Said Harry.

"YES!" shouted Sirius jumping up. "Hear that James, you owe me 5 galleons."

"Fine," James growled, "I'll give it to you later."

"Am I missing something?" asked Harry.

"Nevermind." Said James.

"So basically that's my plan." Said Harry while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine. I guess there's nothing else for us to do but try and help you." Said James

"Really?" asked Harry.

" Yeah Really."

"Harry James Potter, to the charges of using the cruciticas curse on more than half the wizarding population, how do you plea?" Called out the voice of Minister Snartsman.

"Guilty but I fixed that as you well know, seeing as how your son was one of them." Responded Harry, "therefore I don't think it counts seeing as how I fixed more than I broke."

"And you don't think we should give you punishment for hurting more than half the population and giving their families grievances." Asked Minister Snartsman.

"You give me punishment for those things I did in the past and see how I take." Said Harry.

"Are you threating me Mr. Potter?" snarled Minister Snartsman.

"Hmm, No I'm not, I'm warning you. I got rid of Voldemort and the threat of having a new one. Try giving me any punishment and keeping from Ginny and I'll show you just how much like the dark lord I Am." snarled a very pissed looking Harry.

"Fine! Seeing as how nobody wants a new dark lord after this little bit freedom was shown to us. You won't go to Azkaban but, I don't the wizarding world wants to let you go scot-free. Therefore, once a month a ministry official will randomly pop in and check on you." Said Minister Snartsman.

"Randomly! Like when because if they pop in on me in the middle of the night, I will definitely** NOT **like that. I don't plan on just sleeping you know." Said Harry.

"Hmmph.." snorted the Minister. "I assure you that they will not pop in on you during the middle of the night."

"Oh then that's fine with me." Said Harry looking very much like a satisfied cat.

"Leave now please." Growled the Minister.

As Harry was led out the door by two aurors Ginny came up to him and gave him a look.

"Well, he was nice. I think that went very well, don't you?" said a grinning Harry.

Ginny just gave him another look.

**about eight years later**

"Alright class, that be all for today. Please write for homework 12-inch parchment on Vampire communities." Said Harry to his class of 3rd years.

As his class stood up and began to gather all their books and papers two young identical faces came running in to the classroom.

"DADDY! DADDY! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND. MOMMY SAID WE CAN KEEP SINCE IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK."

"Alright, alright, no need to yell. I get that you excited. Now, what did you want to show… UGGGH, that is the ugliest looking sneazel I have ever seen. It uglier that Hermione's cat. Are you sure your mother said that you could have that for birthday?" said Harry.

"Uh huh, mom said we could have because we're going to be six next week." Said the young boy on the left.

"Six! Now that is a big number. I suppose I could live with it. After all you're going to be such big boys now." Said Harry.

"YEAH!" screamed the boys.

"Now Sirius," said Harry to the boy on the right, "I do not like getting told by other members of the staff, namely one with an over sized nose, that they saw you change the color of his robes to pink."

"I'm sorry daddy." Said Sirius.

"That alright,"said Harry upon seeing his son's fallen look, "Please, next time don't get caught."

"ALRIGHT, I won't, I promise." Said Sirius exitedly.

"Good, now Jamie," said Harry to the boy on the left, "next time your grandfather teaches you words like dick-less prat, please do not say them to the person he's talking about because I again do not like getting complaints from that oversized nosed prat."

"Yes daddy." Said James

"Good, now take your new friend and get something to eat. By the way, where's Maggie?" asked Harry.

"She's with mommy." Said both of the boys.

"Oh good, I could use a couple kisses right now from your mommy." Said Harry heading for the door.

"EWwww." Said James and Sirius as their dad laughed his way out of the Defense against the dark arts room.

_at the hospital wing_

"Ginny, my classes are done for the day." Called Harry while looking for his wife.

"Daaaadddddy," came a screaming little girl running at Harry.

"Maggie," giggled Harry as he caught his four-year old daughter and swung her around in the air. "Did you have fun day?"

"Uh huh, I colored." Giggled the little curly red head girl.

"That's great and I bet your real hungry now too."

"Uh huh, I'm hungwy."

"Well your brothers are going to get something to eat at the Great Hall." Said Harry

"Here," said Madame Pompfrey (sp?) coming around the corner, "I'm headed that way anyway myself, I'll take her there."

"Oh thank you very much Poppy." Said Harry as Poppy took Maggie's hand gently.

"You know," said Ginny finally speaking after watching her husband and daughter lovingly, "a wife could jealous of her daughter watching you two."

"Oh, so you feel left out do you? Well here let me just fix that," said Harry pulling Ginny close to him and bringing her into a soul shattering kiss.

When the kiss finally ended Harry looked at Ginny and said, "I'm glad you waited for me Ginny."

Ginny looked up and said, "Me too Harry, me too."

The End… of the story.


End file.
